The overall goals are to prepare our students to: communicate more effectively with patients about CAM practices; broaden our students' knowledge about herbals, supplements and drug-herb interactions, in order to better advise patients regarding efficacy and safety; increase our students' knowledge about mainstream CAM therapies; create opportunities for our students to interact with CAM students/practitioners in order to facilitate communication between them; learn from our CAM colleagues different approaches to doctor- patient communication and ways to improve our own students' well- being through self-care; initiate a respectful interchange of information and ideas between practitioners of these different paradigms of healing. The proposal has five specific aims as follows: 1) Promote a climate of cooperation, collegial relationships, and better understanding between 'conventional' and 'complementary' medicine faculty. 2) Foster interdisciplinary student interactions and engage in a respectful exploration of the similarities and differences between conventional and CAM approaches to healing based on a common commitment to high-quality patient care. 3) Develop and integrate an interdisciplinary evidence-based CAM curriculum in the existing required courses and establish new elective opportunities throughout the four-year medical school program at the UW-SOM. 4) Design and implement faculty development in CAM for clinical faculty involved in teaching the required clinical clerkships and elective preceptorships throughout WWAMI (Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho). 5) Enhance existing information resources so that faculty, student clinicians, and other health-professionals, region-wide will have integrated access to essential CAM databases and education resources at the point of care.